Final Feliz
by KeiraNL234
Summary: "Gracias... Por darme mi final feliz... "


**Final Feliz**

(Capítulo único)

La mansión Hizuri estaba en todo el esplendor de las fiestas, la enorme y lujosa sala lucía más espléndida y mágica que de costumbre y el fabuloso árbol resplandecía con los focos dorados y la enorme estrella en la punta. La señora Hizuri no podía evitar fantasear cuando pasaba por su sala y eso a pesar de ya estar bastante acostumbrada, incluso sus hijos ya estaban acostumbrados y soltaban tiernas sonrisas divertidas cuando veían como su madre entraba en Lalalandia con tanta facilidad como si fuese una contemporánea suya, no hace falta decir que ese aspecto de su mami les encantaba, en especial a su papi. Los pequeños Hizuri eran cuatro: Ren, el mayor de los hermanos, era protector y bastante maduro a pesar de tener apenas siete años de edad —muy parecido al personaje al cual le da honor su nombre tanto físicamente como en personalidad—, luego están los gemelos Karen y Hozu —una verdadera mezcla de lo mejor de sus progenitores— de cinco años, y por último la pequeña y soñadora Naomi de tres años, muy parecida a su madre en carácter pero en apariencia bastante parecida a su abuela paterna y a su padre. Esa mañana de navidad fue como cualquier otra, los niños fueron los primeros en despertar y sin pensarlo corrieron a la habitación de sus padres y saltaron en la cama de ellos haciéndoles cosquillas hasta que se levantaron, saludaron todos a la señora de la casa por su cumpleaños y los niños y su marido le sorprendieron con un pastel y un desayuno especial hechos por ellos y ayudados por su niñera, bajaron a la sala y abrieron los regalos, de repente alguien tocó la puerta y la criada se dirigió a abrirla. Al abrirse la enorme puerta de la sala de estar un trineo con renos de verdad entro de la nada y las típicas risas de San Nicolás invadieron la sala.

—¡JOJOJO FELIZ NAVIDAD! —exclamó Lory triunfal, vestido de Santa Claus, quién era quién conducía el trineo hasta que lo detuvo delante de la atónita familia.

— Presidente... —los jóvenes esposos suspiraban con una sonrisa resignada.

—¡Tío Lory! —los niños corrieron hacia el trineo.

—¡Jefe, es injusto! ¡¿QUÉ NO LE DIJE QUE YO SERÍA EL SANTA! ¡YA ME HABÍA PUESTO EL TRAJE! —apareció Kuu enfurecido tras el trineo,con el mismo disfraz luciendo un puchero resentido en el rostro y su hermosa esposa los sostenía del hombro.

—¡Ya cariño deja de ser infantil! —le decía Juliena a su esposo.

—¡Abuelos! —los niños corrieron a abrazar a los mencionados— ¡Feliz Navidad!

—¡Feliz navidad niños! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kyoko!

Luego de los cariñosos saludos, cantarle el "Feliz cumpleaños a Kyoko" y los reencuentros, Lory y Kuu tenían una competencia —no declarada— de regalos y ambos se miraban retadores mientras los niños y Kyoko habrían los incontables regalos que cada uno trajo en un enorme saco. También estaban ahí Yashiro, Jelly Woods y Kanae disfrazados de duendes —obviamente contra su voluntad, a excepción de Jelly— y les ayudaban a abrir los regalos. Kyoko, como siempre, abrazaba calurosamente a Kanae y le comentaba lo linda que se veía con el odioso disfraz, Kanae ya acostumbrada le correspondía feliz pero obviamente nunca tan eufórica como su amiga. Y no hace falta decir que Kuon Hizuri al fin se vengó de todas las tomaduras de pelo que su mejor amigo y representante le jugó en el pasado, Yashiro solo podía aguantar las disimuladas burlas del actor y ahora padre de familia. María-chan también era infaltable en la reunión, quien ya era una señorita y por videochat se comunicaba con su novio Hiou-kun, quien estaba en Tokio filmando una película, ya era un joven y mucho más alto y apuesto de lo que Kyoko se pudo imaginar. Kyoko se sorprendió y se llenó de melancolía cuando se enteró que en Japón Hiou-kun era el Tsuruga Ren del momento, el mejor actor y el más deseado —sin mencionar que María y Hiou tienen la misma diferencia de edad que ella y su ahora esposo— también se sorprendió de lo dulce que era con María —aunque seguía siendo algo tsundere— y mirando al joven por el móvil de María, mientras este le saludaba por su cumpleaños y le deseaba feliz navidad, pensaba "Y pensar que su primer amor fue Moko-chan". Cuando todos los regalos fueron abiertos y el vencedor, aunque en un principio fue Kuu, finalmente fue Lory pues al ver que iba a perder dio una última jugada desesperada al regalarles a los niños el enorme trineo con los renos incluidos, y así consiguió la victoria. Entonces los niños acompañados por todos salieron a jugar con los regalos en el enorme exterior de la mansión, en los enormes jardines llenos de nieve. Kyoko y Ren fueron los únicos que se quedaron en la sala, viendo, a través de su ventanal, a sus retoños y luego de un suspiro de ternura el señor Kuon Hizuri rodeó con su brazo la cintura de su sorprendida y sonrojada esposa, le dio un beso en la frente y con esa mirada de emperador de la noche le susurró en el oído: "Ahora es tú turno de recibir tu regalo" . Luego le mordió la oreja a lo que muy sonrojada y casi en un ataque cardiaco le respondió con un: "¡Kuooon!". Él solo sonrió y le dijo que iría a tomar una ducha y en esos momentos se escucharon las risas de María que observaba desde afuera y les tapaba los ojos a los niños Hizuri, lo cual solo la sobrojó más.

Kyoko y su criada preparaban todo para el festín navideño de ensueño, ella seguía sonrojada por eso de su regalo, tal vez ya había pasado por años de matrimonio pero él seguía poniendo su estado emocional como si fuese una adolescente enamorada por primera vez. En eso volvió a sonar el timbre, Kyoko fue quien abrió la puerta está vez.

—¡Hey linda mansión! —sonríe con burla— Nada mal, aunque sigo diciendo que conmigo te hubiese ido mejor...

—¡Ja! Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas —se ríe— ¿Cómo va el baka más baka de Japón?

— No tan bien como a la mujer más tonta de Japón, te lo aseguro...

— Ay... Jajajajajaja—se rieron juntos recordando sus viejas peleas en el pasado.

—¿Y a qué vienes Shotaro?

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿El fabuloso Sho viene a visitarte a tu humilde mansión por Navidad y lo recibes así?!

— Shotaro...

—Ya tú sabes... —le miró con seriedad.

Kyoko al darse cuenta casi estalla en risas y luego, cuando se calmó, le hizo pasar.

—¿Y los monstruos? —preguntó Sho.

— Están afuera jugando... les va a gustar jugar con el tío Sho...

— Esos monstruos... —Sho sonrió.

— ¿Y tú para cuándo? Ya son años que estás casado con Mimori...

— Vamos con calma, apenas tengo 26, no estoy tan apurado como tú que te casaste apenas a los 19 —mira burlón— yo sí sé ser joven —le saca la lengua— ¿Y qué hay de tu monstruo?

—Ah... —se sonroja.

—¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Llevas ocho años durmiendo con ese gigantesco yankee japonés y te sigues poniendo así?! —se comenzó a carcajear como siempre.

—¡Cállate Shotaro!

—¡Jajajaja No has cambiado nada! —se revolcaba en el suelo.

—¡Mira quien habla estúpido Shotaro!

—Ya solo dame mi pudín...

—¡No! ¡Para ti ya no hay pudín!

—¡Quiero pudín!

—¡No!

Y así inició una pequeña persecución, Kyoko corría con el pudín y Sho le perseguía para quitárselo y cuando ya parecía no haber escapatoria del "oxigenado monstruo come pudín" sintió que por detrás alguien le abrazaba y por la expresión de Sho sabía quién era.

—Yo también quiero pudín —le besa el hombro— pero ese pudín es de los que no me puedes dar en público. —mira al frente— Hola Shotaro-kun —con su sonrisa falsa saludó.

—Ay... pareja de perverts... —pone los ojos en blanco— mejor me voy con mi pudín —le quita el pudín de las manos a Kyoko aprovechando que sigue paralizada y sonrojada por las acciones de su esposo, se lleva la gigantesca bolsa de pudines que Kyoko sacó de la nevera y se dirige a la puerta para dedicar una última broma— ¡Adiós tórtolos! ¡Que se diviertan, pero si tienes otro hijo más, yankee, te volverás calvo, y Kyoko, tu abdomen será flácido y tendrás estrías como las viejas!

— ¡Ehhh! ¡Deja de hablas estupideces! —él se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta— ¡Shotaro! —le quiso reclamar pero ya se había ido.

— Bueno... con abdomen flácido o no seguirás poniendo de cabeza mi mundo... —le dijo Kuon a Kyoko mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ternura.

—Con cabello o no seguirás siendo... —se sonroja y le da un beso en el cachete— mi rey de las hadas...

—Bueno... ya que estamos solos... —el "Emperador de la noche" regresó en todo su esplendor.

Kyoko ya estaba preparada para besarlo pero de repente un grito les llamó.

—¡Onee-sama! ¡Kuon-sama! —María entró emocionada— ¡Yashiro-san le está pidiendo matrimonio a Kanae-san!

El joven matrimonio Hizuri salió tras la jovencita hacia dónde les guiaba y entonces se encontraron con la tierna escena, Yashiro arrodillado con firmeza a pesar de que sus ligeramente temblorosos brazos delataban su nerviosismo y Kanae mirándolo atónita. Entonces Kanae se recompuso de la sorpresa, soltó un suspiro y con la sonrisa más dulce dio un seguro y sereno "Sí". Una nueva fiesta comenzó en la mansión luego de esa respuesta seguida de un cándido beso aplaudido por todos, el único no tan contento con el show fue el pequeño Hozu Hizuri, quien soltó un sonoro "iiiiuuk enamorados" , muy opuesto a su gemela y a su hermanita menor quienes entre suspiros, a una sola voz, entonaban un "Qué romántico" . Luego todos se adentraron en el maravilloso comedor para el fabuloso festín navideño.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Queremos pudín!

Kyoko entonces se quedó helada.

— ¡SHOTARO DEJASTE A MIS HIJOS SIN PUDÍN! ¡OTRA VEZ! —maldecía mirando al cielo con el puño alzado.

—Fue el tío Sho... —Kuon se dirigió a sus niños.

—Tío Sho... —suspiraron resignados pero luego se volvieron más enérgicos y declararon con fuerza— por esta vez lo pasamos pero... el pudín es sagrado.

Todos estallaron en risas por tal declaración, a partir de entonces los niños Hizuri guardaban su pudín en cajas fuertes. La fiesta de navidad fue maravillosa, todos se fueron contentos deseando que todas las navidades sean igual de felices. El joven matrimonio Hizuri se quedó lavando los trastos, hasta tarde, juntos, como siempre, y aunque no hablaban se reían, como adivinando los pensamientos del otro y se miraban con dulzura.

— Kyoko... aún no te he dado tu regalo... —le toma de la cintura y se aproxima a su boca.

— Kuon... aq... ¡¿Aquí en la cocina?! —estaba totalmente sonrojada.

—Sí... aquí... —se aparta de ella— cierra los ojos, ahora vuelvo.

Ella obedeció, sorprendida y sintiéndose tonta por mal pensar todo este tiempo acerca de su regalo —aunque debió suponerlo ya que hacer eso era muy habitual en ellos como para ser un regalo, mejor dicho casi a diario, por algo los cuatro hijos— y cuando ya se había cansado de esperar y estaba a punto de abrir los ojos sintió los labios de Kuon besándola de tal forma que casi se derretía.

— Abre los ojos — le susurró cuando se separaron para tomar aire, porque solo la falta de oxígeno los podía separa una vez que sus labios se juntaban.

Kyoko abrió los ojos y se encontró con una preciosa cajita musical.

Con los ojos iluminados la habría y encontró una pequeña pareja de fino cristal, Kuon le dio vuelta al tornillo dorado debajo de la caja y la hermosa música comenzó a sonar mientras la pequeña pareja de cristal danzaba al ritmo. Kyoko miraba embelesada el regalo y él le miraba embelesado a ella. Entonces él con una sonrisa dejó el regalo en una mesa y con actitud principesca le invitó a bailar, ella aceptó sonrojada, y en medio del hechizo del romántico vals que la cajita musical tocaba se dedicaron un "te amo" y lo confirmaron con un beso, secretamente observado por sus pequeños, y al descubrirlos por sus risas, Kuon corrió tras ellos para atacarlos con cosquillas, en castigo por no dormir a tiempo. Kyoko se quedó sola en la cocina observando su regalo.

"Gracias... por darme mi soñado final feliz... "

FIN.


End file.
